


on the way to a smile

by pheever



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Divine Pulse Deaths (Fire Emblem), Falling In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheever/pseuds/pheever
Summary: byleth reflects on the events leading up to his marriage.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	on the way to a smile

**Author's Note:**

> First FE3H full on fic and first time posting. I'm not too fond of this but I figured I'd share to contribute to the lack m!yurileth content. I got a lil carried away, it was meant to be a threadfic then I ended up writing so much more lol
> 
> not beta read.

it's curious how one decision can create a rippling effect, it could be innocuous or life-changing, saving those three nobles was his. That fateful night lead Byleth down a path he wouldn't have expected for himself in a hundred years or so. It takes a lot to catch him off guard, it's almost crazy to reflect on it. Within a year, he became the Blue Lions' professor, the Sword of the Creator was given to him, he merged with the goddess after months of befriending her in order to save him from Zaharas, and at the end of the path leading to his disappearance after the siege at Garreg Mach. 

Although, nothing would prepare him for Yuri Leclerc.

During the first few months of his arrival, he noticed suspicious-looking men near his room. He "kindly asked" one of them just what in the hell were they doing. The man choked out the word Abyss before Byleth let go, the man slid down the wall coughing. He probably should've been more gentle, he admitted. After some investigation over a few weeks, he found what Abyss was a little after the disastrous rebellion in the Gaspard territory. The haunted look in the youngest Lions' eyes... He felt an unknown emotion after seeing that, his chest hurt.

All the more reason to confront these shady men to protect his Lion Cubs.

What he didn't account for was a lively settlement under Garreg Mach, it amazed him to see. When he descended further down the wind was knocked out of him, he hardly reacted and when he took a look at whoever had him pinned against the wall by his collar, his breath was taken away. Years later when Byleth told him of his first impression, Yuri wouldn't let him live that down (nor did he want to), finding him attractive as he threatened death.

His first meeting with his future husband began with a smooth voice dripping with venom, accompanied by a smirk betraying the contempt in his lavender eyes. Byleth hurt a few of his own, should he be punished the same way he beat a few of those men within an inch of their lives. Could you blame him though? His first and foremost priority was the safety of his students lest he faces the wrath of Seteth. He was let go with a warning hissed out banishing him from ever taking even one step into Abyss, he wouldn't be so kind the next time he saw Byleth, and because he was... cute? It was strange at the time.

He wasn't welcomed there after that.

It wasn't until a little after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion that he ventured back into Abyss, damn the consequences. He sought out Yuri after hearing rumours about his work and ongoings, he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask for assistance. As expected, Yuri attacked him with his blade, he drew his sword and none of them let up. Once they declared a stalemate, Yuri offered to hear him out, not before sending Byleth to the ground and a dusty boot was pressed against his chest. He threatened to kill him if anything were to happen to Constance, Hapi, and Balthus.

That was how the Ashen Wolves became Lion Cubs.

After the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, with the Lions narrowly securing victory, it was time for the White Heron ball. He noticed Balthus mingling with some of the Golden Deer students; particularly Hilda and Claude, Constance and - surprisingly even- Hapi off to the side. He smiled as he watched Constance attempt to teach Hapi how to dance. Hapi looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there, yet her eyes were filled with fondness.

The absence of lavender left a bad taste in his mouth. He tried not to let his disappointment show as he watched the other couples dance, yearning for a dance with Yuri, if only for a night. Which is why he found himself in the Ashen Wolves classroom, seeking out Yuri. He was surprised to see him, even more so when Byleth asked him for a dance. Byleth couldn't place the emotion at the time, but he found Yuri's embarrassment endearing. He caught a rare glimpse of vulnerability from this man. That emotion he felt was one of fondness.

As the weeks passed, they became even closer after that night of slow dancing. Byleth would give Yuri sweets now and then after finding out about his sweet tooth. He always looked forward to their tea times or spending time together. He never felt this way before, there was something about him that drew him in, yet he couldn't for the life of him put a name to that emotion.

His guard was down, maybe that was why Jeralt Reus Eisner was murdered.

 _He tried, he tried, he tried, he tried he tr-_ , Sothis futilely demanding him to stop divine pulsing lest does irreparable damage to himself. He lost count after the 78th time before he painfully accepted his father was lost to fate. He regretted never speaking of his feelings, sharing moments, and enjoying his company; he could never forgive himself for allowing his father to die.

It was lightly drizzling when Yuri found him staring with mournful eyes at the headstone with his parents' names - Sitri and Jeralt. Yuri opened up about his ill mother and how it feels to lose any of his Abyssian family or gang members. Byleth noticed the fond tone when Yuri spoke of his family, how his face was relaxed - vulnerable. He used this grief as a lesson; he will never take another one he cares for, for granted. Yuri's devotion, his loyalty, his protectiveness... Byleth couldn't help but want to follow his example.

_Ah._

He was pretty sure he was in love.

Between Dimitri snapping, Edelgard's betrayal, and war breaking out. He disappeared at the onset of it. Five years passed, so many things had changed. Edelgard took control of half of Fódlan, Dimitri was... unrecognizable from the earnest sweet boy of his academy days, and the once beautiful monastery was left in ruins. He dreaded to see what became of Abyss. He rushed there, the once lively settlement, although unscathed, was tense with uncertainty, fear, and sadness.

He didn't expect the tackle, being squeezed into a hug when he entered the classroom. Once he noticed the lavender scent, he gently returned the embrace. Yuri told him with a shaky voice about once he heard about Byleth's return, he dropped everything to go see him. He was greeted with lavender eyes full of emotion, sharpened features, but the same breathtaking smile. Byleth merely rested hand near the nape of his neck, not wanting to let go of the man he loves after finding out he made him wait for five years. 

Nothing terrified him more than the thought of losing any of his former students to an ill-advised engagement to the Battle of Gronder. As per ordered by Dimitri once he learned of Edelgard's presence there, they dropped everything and set out for Gronder, everyone tense but followed the orders of a mad man. He heard Yuri whispering to the Wolves, Constance hissing out a reply, even Hapi was upset with what Yuri told them. Balthus looked at him with disapproval, before he nodded, expression serious. The tension between them unnerved him, they were usually close, they had disagreements here and there, but this time... it felt different. He was even more confused when he noticed Balthus staring at him, his gaze intense but pleading. Yuri later told him a year into their marriage that, if he were to fall, he wanted Constance and Hapi, despite the three of them knowing white magic, to hideaway and retreat with Balthus once he made sure that Byleth survived the battle.

Once they arrived, the Empire and the Alliance armies lying in wait. The battle began with a roar from Dimitri as the flames burned around them. This battle... was nothing like anything he experienced. The Garreg Mach siege wasn't anywhere near this level of carnage. All armies were taking heavy losses. He watched helplessly as the former students of the different houses fall one by one, he knew he couldn't save them. The longer the battle drew out, the more exhausted he became after using his divine pulse many times to make sure everyone made it out alive, especially that foolish Lion Prince. He couldn't bear watching any of them die, especially Yuri. The damned idiot shielded him a few times, each time he passed in Byleth's arms, he'd die relieved with a gentle smile on his face. Byleth couldn't bear the thought of losing him, being responsible for the death of the love of his life. A year into their marriage, they tearfully embraced each other when Byleth revealed how he had to watch his friends and his love die over and over again...

After the horrific battle at Gronder, a place where they once had a friendly battle between the houses, the memory now tainted with blood-soaked plains, the bodies of friend and foe alike strewn about. A thick, heavy blanket of grief, despair, and bittersweet victory enveloped the monastery. The hollow victory meaning absolutely nothing when they had lost so much. After that traumatic battle, of losing him multiple times. Byleth decided not to hold back, he marched straight to Abyss the next day, sore muscles and raw freshly healed wounds be damned. He found Yuri near the bridge, gazing over the rail and into the vast darkness below, his expression was sombre. When pressed, he talked about having to see his childhood friend needlessly be used as a decoy for the Empire to set the centre aflame as a trap, as if she was expendable. He regretted not reaching out to her, during their academy days. Yuri then took out a hair clip with its ribbons charred from his belt, eyes unseeing. Byleth merely grasped Yuri's hand, both silently mourning their losses. Yuri looked at him and gave him that breathtaking smile as he thanked him. 

He waited to confess.

They reclaimed Fhirdiad and stayed in a cheap but modest inn for the night before they march for Enbarr. Yuri was the one who cornered him and confessed, he's been in love with Byleth since their academy days. His kindness, his compassion, his devotion to his students, it was easy for Yuri to fall for him. He tried using his usual demeanour, although half-heartedly, to hide his nervousness. Byleth silenced him with a kiss after wondering for so long how those lips would taste and how soft they'd be. 'I love you too' 

They ended up falling into bed with each other that night.

The war ended with Edelgard's death, her form took on a monstrous one for the sake of her ideals. It was a hard-fought battle, but they were able to obtain victory. Dimitri tried one last time to offer a hand, to spare her, so both of them may have a hand in Fódlan's new dawn. It was all for nought as her dagger embedded into his shoulder, Areadhar impaled her, killing her. She slumped over, with that haunting smile upon her face. Afterwards, Byleth was to be archbishop, succeeding Rhea, so he remained in Garreg Mach, while his former students all departed back to their homes to go help rebuild their lands. Byleth remembered vividly the memory of their proposals, frotting against Yuri, practically pressing him into the wall at the Goddess Tower as Byleth kissed his faintly painted lips with the fervour of a starving man. Sitri's ring looked perfect on him, it sounded perfect when he gasped out Yuri's true name.

Although he'll never forget the horrors of the war, he knows the future Sothis would've wanted for him was bright. With his husband in his arms, tenderly holding him in bed, Yuri teasing him but truly not meaning it, Byleth knew he would be okay with Yuri by his side.

With the hurt and pain behind them, he knew he was prepared for Yuri Eisner.


End file.
